Keep Your Eye on the Prize
by FireIceWindEarth
Summary: C.C. xx Lelouch story. C.C. convinces Lelouch to participate in an enjoyable competition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters are owned by Sunrise.

Third fanfic, this is going to be my first non one shot. Haven't been able to get Code Geass out of my mind yet (Doesn't help I've been listening to Continued Story by Hitomi 24/7), so I get dozens of ideas for C.C. and Lelouch stories. Heard a rumor that there was going to be another episode that would give really a true epilogue, can anyone confirm this? Thanks in advance if you do now. Now onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch hummed softly to himself as he strode through the grounds of Ashford. He was in an unusually good mood. His plans for Britania were in full swing. The dominoes had begun to fall, and they were tearing through his opposition. He smiled at a group of passing girls, causing one of them to swoon and faint into the arms of her friends. Grinning to himself, he continued onward. Passing a group of boys, he noticed they were eating pizza. Immediately the thought of long beautiful green hair, pale soft white skin, cute face...Stopping, he thought _"Why not?"_ Pulling out his cell phone, he hit #1 on his speed-dial.

"Nunally, I'm home!" Lelouch called, kicking open the door with his arms full of pizza.

"Ah, brother! My, you seem happy today!" The blind girl exclaimed.

Leaning down to kiss his beloved sister on the forward, "Why wouldn't I be? I have you." he said.

"What's that smell? Brother, are those pizzas? Did you get them for C.C.-san?"

"Yes, I thought I would decide to do her a treat today." he said, checking to see if they were still warm.

Nunally giggled, "Are you sure it isn't more than that brother?"

A light blush crept into Lelouch's face as he hastily said "N-no, of course not! I better get these to C.C., they will be cold soon. See you soon sister!" He quickly dashed past Nunally, hopping up the steps.

Nunally giggled to herself "Go get her, brother!"

* * *

C.C. lay on Lelouch's bed, reading the paper. She had recently found a section that listed local tournaments with their prizes. Browsing she stopped on a certain contest. Her eyes immediately noticed the Pizza Hut coupons as the prize. She then noticed what the competition really was. Her face turned red, and she smiled slightly, imagining. Suddenly the door burst open and Lelouch walked in, arms full of boxes. C.C. immediately squeaked and dived back under the covers, unwilling to let Lelouch see her blush.

"C.C., what are you doing?" he asked.

Regaining her composure, she stuck her head out and said calmly "nothing. You just, surprised me."

"Hmmm. Well anyway, here, these are for you." He put the pizzas on the bed and sat down. C.C. gave a small gasp and dived upon them. Opening one box, she took out a large slice, smiling happily.

Lelouch smiled back, when C.C. suddenly dropped the pizza and asked in a serious voice "All right. What did you do to them?"

Lelouch laughed, "Nothing you paranoid witch. These are for you, I'm in a good mood today and decided to treat you."

C.C. stopped, thinking. Now would be the perfect time to ask him. "Hey, Lelouch?" She asked, leaning forward.

"What is it C.C.?" Lelouch said, turning to face her.

"There's a tournament tomorrow, and I would really like the prize. Do you mind competing in it with me?" She said, eyes wide, lips slightly open.

Lelouch gulped and moved back a bit. "I have nothing to do tomorrow with the Black Knights, so I guess so."

"Do you promise Lelouch? Give me your word."

"Ok, ok, I give my word. Now what's the competition, chess or something?"

C.C. smiled and beckoned him over to the paper. Pointing to the add, she waited for his reaction. C.C. nearly fell off the bed at the boys response. She heard a strangled choke from his mouth, his face simply glowed red, and he began shaking.

Turning to face her, he stuttered "C.C., t-this is the tournament?!"

Smiling coyly, she moved closer to him, placing her hand on his, gently rubbing the skin. "Yes. Do you want to practice?" Giving a small squeak Lelouch stood and and ran out of the room, nearly smacking into the wall. Laughing, C.C. called after the teenager, "Don't forget to be there at 2!"

* * *

First chapter is done. I'll have the second one out in a day or two. Some of you may have already guessed what the competition is, but don't spoil it for others! O  
As always, reviews are appreciated. Now off to buy R1 and R2 soundtracks of Amazon...Damn I really do need to get this show off my mind lol. Oh, anyone able to recommend a few good anime? I'm looking for a light anime, I need to relax and get my mind of Code Geass. Something along the lines of Spice and Wolf or To Love-Ru maybe. Thanks in advance!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. I was a bit busier than expected this week. Mainly because of a Japanese festival that I got invited to go to with a buddy. I'm going to Japan this summer with the People to People program so I was "HELLZ YA!" But anyway here is chapter 2, enjoy. Might not be as good as other chapters of mine, I wasn't in "MA ZONE!" when I wrote it lol.

* * *

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, brushing strands of his dark hair from his eyes. Yawning widely, he sat and and rubbed his eyes. Looking toward the clock, he saw it was already 12 PM. Glancing at the bed, he saw it empty.

"C.C. must have gotten up already..." he muttered to himself. Then it hit him. There was the contest. Today. At two. A slight red tinge spread over his cheeks as he stood up to get ready. "Well, I did promise." He said, sighing deeply, pushing open the door to the bathroom.

C.C. strolled through the park, watching the area being set up. She glanced around at the hundreds of people walking around.

"Wow...There are more people than I expected" she thought. Noticing a nearby mall, she decided to wait until two in the pizza hut. "Assuming Lelouch had the balls to show up of course" she chuckled to herself.

* * *

Sighing wearily, Lelouch walked into the park, hands in pocket. Immediately he was attacked by girls looking for a partner.

"Hey there, you need someone for the competition?" a pretty blond said, winking at him.

Lelouch walked by her, "I'm ok. I already have a partner."

The blond stuck her tongue out and walked away, leaving a rather shocked Lelouch. Lelouch soon met C.C. standing under the shade of a large tree.

"So you did show up" she smirked.

"Let's get this over with, okay?" he said, rubbing his temples. C.C. hooked her arm through his and they walked to the stage, where a large number of people had gathered waiting for the tournament.

"C.C., you don't need to hook your arm through mine..." Lelouch muttered. "I didn't even know they held these type of contests anymore."

"Oh stop complaining. This is a tournament for couples, we need to act like one. And besides, these tournaments are actually rather popular. You just don't know anything about romance" she whispered back.

Lelouch had to agree with her on that last point. A tall man in a black suit walked onto the stage holding a microphone. Immediately the talk died down.

"Welcome, couples!" he shouted, sweeping his hand over the large group of people. "Today you will be competing in one of the most loved and time honored competitions the world has ever seen! A chance for couples to get to know each other (Or rather the interior of the opposites mouth)! Yes, a kissing contest! Whichever couple can last the longest kissing shall win the prize!" There was a roar or approval from the crowd.

Meanwhile in the middle Lelouch merely shook his head. "This is why I need to topple Britania and save the world..."

"Now couples! Please spread out! We will have multiple judges walking through to make sure no one cheats! Get ready and good luck!"

Lelouch and C.C. walked toward a large clearing. "C.C., I need to tell you something before we begin" Lelouch said nervously.

"You had plenty of time to go to the bathroom before we began. Hold it you wuss." she said dismissively.

"Not that! I've just never kissed a girl..." he said, looking away.

"Really? I would have thought you would have at least kissed quite a few, seeing how popular you are." C.C. said, surprised.

"I never bothered, they were just a distraction," Lelouch muttered, a blush creeping onto his face.

C.C. grinned, a small blush creeping onto her own face. "Well then, get ready you arrogant teen. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Suddenly the announcers voice echoed around the park, "BEGIN!"

Turning to C.C., Lelouch said "all right, lets get this over wi...mmf!" He was soon cut off by C.C.'s lips. Her tongue pressed against his mouth, seeking entrance. Still a tad dazed, he opened, allowing her in. "She tastes good...Like pizza..." he vaguely thought. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. "I could get used to this..." Lelouch thought, before he lost himself to C.C.'s sweet embrace.

"Hey, you two. Snap out of." The announcer said, poking Lelouch on the shoulder.

Lelouch separated himself from C.C. and turned to face him, hair ruffled, dazed look in his eyes. He then noticed the hundreds of people gathered around them, giggling, swooning, and acting rather disgruntled.

"You won kid. That was one hell of a kiss. Here's your prize" he said, holding out a bag filled to the brim with coupons for free pizzas.

"Oh, it's not mine. It's hers. C.C. go collect your prize. We need to get home soon." C.C. looked at the bag for a second, then looked back to Lelouch.

"I've already got my prize though." she said. Lelouch blinked, suprised. "Really? What is it?" She smiled at Lelouch, grabbing him and pulling him close to her. "You" she said, before drawing Lelouch into another deep kiss.

* * *

And were done! First non one shot. Still Lelouch and C.C. lol. I will NEVER get over that pair. Next fan fic will be up within a week. It will be Fire Emblem. Romance, as usual. Florina and Sain! WOOOOOO! Love that silly paladin. Reason I'm pumpin out so many fan fics is because I've been visiting this site for a year or so. I decided to man up and get an account a month ago. So I have tons of ideas floating around ion my head. As always, reviews are much appreciated. I like emails, they make me feel special!


End file.
